House Triangulum
House Triangulum Googledoc with Emblems PDF Codex available here House Triangulum is one of the Houses Minor in the Rollplay: Far Verona Universe. The House is based out of Lovelace located in Hex 0205 where they mainly reside in orbit, on their research arcology Habitat One, while maintaining a small on-world population. House Triangulum is currently the only House to be of Tech Level (TL) 5. House Triangulum has declared a candidate for the Imperial throne. Motto "Working The Angles" reflects on the House continuous effort to understand the Universe from every possible perspective. Create your Triangulum NPC To create your own Triangulum character see Create a Triangulum Noble. Culture For main article, see Triangulum Culture Triangulum are curious, always seeking the objective truth and trying to understand the nature of everything we see. Triangulum are methodical, applying objective logic to the problems we meet and understanding that it is thoughts of the mind that make us alike. Triangulum are scientists, through observation and experiment we passionately study the physical and behavioural nature of the universe Triangulum are Families, cherishing the human bonds and understanding, that it’s emotions that make us different from one another. Triangulum are nobility, chosen amongst humankind to push humanity forward and improve the life of every human being. Triangulum live among the stars, searching for truth in deep space or sharing our knowledge with anyone willing to learn. Triangulum live on Lovelace, where our ancestors once lived, seeking the truth about their lost technology. Triangulum live above Lovelace, on Habitat One, examining, experimenting and building wonders. Feudal Anarchy There is no hierarchy among the Families of House Triangulum. Great minds think alike The common trait of the nobles of House Triangulum is a pragmatic and objective approach to problems, both inside and outside the lab. When presented with the same facts, members of the House will often come to a common conclusion. There’s often no need to discuss stances, as the outcome presents itself as obvious to all involved parties. The Pythagoras The Pythagoras are the reflection of the pragmatic nature of the members of House Triangulum. They only gather to make decisions concerning the entirety of the House, leaving the nobles in the governance of local plans and issues. A common sense of objectivity permits a certain kind of trust and understanding between all members of the House. The position of Pythagoras is a voluntary service some experienced Triangulum nobles provide for the furtherment of the Triangulum Families’ common interests. Their main role is resolving internal conflicts, deciding on how Imperial Law applies to innovation in technology and broadcasting a general stance of the House to outsiders. Non-superficial Results focused Focused solely on their scientific goals, a usual Triangulum Noble is often not invested in building relationships with other Noble Families (or Houses) unless it is in line with the progress of his research. This often leaves them unaware of the greater political spectrum and deliberately ignorant of formal Imperial etiquette. They do not see the usefulness of titles and often use their Discipline for formal introductions, adding Lord/Liege/Lady if they care to avoid awkwardness from the other nobles. Competence Even though officially the laws of The High Church are followed to the letter, when focused on work the Triangulum Nobles will rarely register someone’s social status if that person can deliver the skill and competence required. Accomplished commoners are often rewarded generously. Habitat One commoners serve many roles on the station-arcology, from maintenance technicians to research assistants working directly in Triangulum family laboratories, and have access to most of the technological commodities of the station. That being said, only two existing Triangulum Families are known to have commoner roots, and there’s no commoner yet that would hold ownership of any part of the Habitat One station. Family focused Science is a jealous lover Marriage in House Triangulum is always a compromise between family and research. The most common and acceptable Triangulum marriages are research agreements. Two nobles of the House Triangulum exchange more or less symbolic keys to their research, and vow to share all their knowledge, care for one another and raise their children in the spirit of the Pythagoras. It is a foolish assumption, that there is no emotion involved. Few people are as passionate about their research and the perspective of sharing it with someone then Triangulum researchers. Maturation, Old age and death It is expected that the Family will see to the education and upbringing of their children, so that by the age of 16 they are ready to pass the Maturation Exam - a test that can determine whether a young noble is ready to expand the field of his Discipline. The life of a Noble is meant to focus on bringing new knowledge and understanding of his chosen field to The Empire. Once a Nobles’ mind starts to fail him due to old age, he resigns from active research, moves into seclusion and leaves his successor to be the Head of his Family. In case of illness some Nobles decide to be cryopreserved and stored in his Family’s Habitat One cryo facilities. This is also a service often granted to outsiders. House Lyra allows House Triangulum to extract the brain and spinal cord of their dead in hopes these can be examined, replicated or revived in a manner not contradicting High Church dogma. Technology For main article see Triangulum Technology Science and technology go hand in hand in House Triangulum. Their discoveries are not as successful commercially as the Trilliant Ring`s, but on Habitat One some of the Trill’s most expensive luxuries are commodities available to commoners for free. Habitat One It is common knowledge, that superintelligent pets, localized gravity induction, microscopic forcefields, phasing walls, programmable matter and a multitude of robots of varying functions are a common theme among the citizens of Habitat One. The arcology can also produce psytech-focused mecha, hosts a station wide Augmented Reality fields, ZeroG waterparks and 3G wrestling matches, is defended by an army of remote controlled drones and a tractor beam array, can support multiple on-surface camps and has the largest vegetation dome on top that includes genetically modified crops, trees and fungi. Gossip Pirate’s tales have it, that each of the nobles on Habitat One wears an invisibility cloak and Boots of levitation, that the Triangulums use nanotechnology to gain superhuman strength and that the supply chain for the Lovelace camps and cities includes functioning teleportation pads. Dark Secrets There’s also rumor about the nature of the secrets buried on the surface of Lovelace, stories of forbidden technology long lost and worshippers of ancient arts that are kept at bay for now, but can release a deadly menace should House Triangulum ever let their guard down. Homeworld Living in the Empire Over half of the nobles of House Triangulum live across the entire sector, on various Space Stations or Mobile Construction Platforms (MCP’s) that are present in most of The Empire controlled systems. Some families own and oversee Triangulum Universities located on planets, moons or on the larger satellite facilities. There are hundreds Triangulum nobles in any Imperial metropolis, and dozens or more on an average MCP. Conducting research is a family vocation, but all the facilities will be staffed with commoner scientists and support staff sworn to the House. Lovelace For main article see Habitat One circling the orbit of Lovelace.]] The majestic arcology Habitat One in orbit of the planet Lovelace in the Pamita Cha system (Hex 0205) is regarded as the home of House Triangulum. The planet below is a hazardous badland eaten at by its corrosive atmosphere but remains a point of interest for Triangulum of various disciplines because of the ancient technology buried under its surface. While the small dome-camps on the surface serve as research bases examining and excavating the ruins of Triangulum's once glorious pre-scream cities, the majority of the house's population lives and works in orbit. Among the hundreds of Triangulum science vessels, two pre-scream ruins also orbit the planet. The system also contains the Sian asteroid belt, and its space station, the Henry Moore, which is inhabited by an eccentric noble who wants to uncover the secrets of the planet nearby. Military and Security In times of peace, the House relies for protection on The Empire police and military, but each Family will also keep any defense systems and vehicles they see fit for the purpose. Some families that own a university in the middle of an imperial city will only hire campus security while a deep space station can have a small fleet of frigates and short-range defense systems in fear of a pirate raid. In these interesting times, many nobles increased their security measures. The populace of both Habitat One and the other stations circling on various Lovelace orbits pool their family resources, coordinated by the Pythagoras, to form a functionally Triangulum led governing body for Lovelace and the surrounding space. The noble families in question cooperate to form a defense fleet and appoint an admiral to coordinate its operations and tactics. It is worth to mention, that while the fleet incorporated some of the unique and high-quality defenses produced in-house, mass manufactured RC drones are the bulk of it. History Inception House Triangulum was, like all other Houses, part of an expedition called Constellation. 'Golden Age' In the Golden Age of The Empire, There were seven orbital stations built over Lovelace. Habitat One was the first one, but the newer ones were the jewels that made the House proud. There were also numerous surface cities on Lovelace, protected with powerful forcefields from the corrosive atmosphere of the planet, they provided suitable conditions for work and living of Triangulum Families. 'The Scream' All of the cities on the surface were destroyed by The Scream, and many of the great orbital arcologies fell to the surface. Those that did not fall remain derelict in orbit. Of the remaining orbital arcologies, only Habitat One could be salvaged. Since it was the oldest arcology, built onto the hull of the original Colony ship itself, it relied on the least psytech in its infrastructure, and could alone be repaired in time. The remnants of the House took shelter there, and in time, made it their new home. 'Empire returns' The technological advancements made since The Scream allowed the House to make first attempts at returning to the Surface of Lovelace. Once House Vela rediscovered Lovelace and welcomed Triangulum back to The Empire, it became obvious, that the technological gap between the House Triangulum and the rest of The Empire is staggering. 'FAQ' What titles are used? Triangulum Officially: Psychologist Triangulum Kel Ferun Informally: either Psychologist Kel or Triangulum Kel, your choice really. Any special greeting? 'May you and your family succeed in all endeavors.' on any occasion. 'Stay curious.' as a farewell. Ok, but can I be a Duke or Prince? We don’t have a hierarchy, just diverse disciplines and a lot of autonomy. How would we describe the ideology behind House Triangulum? Objective logic, searching for truth, using it to improve every human life, caring for family and personal freedom, striving to develop as a human being. You choose the order. Why is family important? It’s what motivates most of us outside of the lab and makes us think subjectively and have differences. As a House, we don’t resent that, we embrace it. What does our motto mean? "Working The Angles" reflects on our continuous effort to understand the universe from all possible perspectives. What do we do? Some Families own Universities, some work alone on personal projects, some take work orders and contracts. All of us do research. What work are we known for? The synths, uplifting animals, terraforming for A.C.R.E, blueprinting for House Reticulum or House Fornax, supplying House Vela libraries, full body cryo and revive for terminally ill, pretech research on Lovelace, running schools in The Empire. What do we do to our dead? Same as everyone, House Lyra takes them. And they’re ok that we sometimes keep and retrieve DNA, brains and spinal cords in our Family vaults in accordance with Triangulum custom. Where do we live? More than half of the House nobles live in The Empire. Lovelace is uninhabitable, so only some live on the surface, but there are several million people living in orbit, in an arcology called Habitat One. Do we have a government? Families that live on Lovelace make the rules on the homeworld. They own it, so it's their to govern, The Empire is the government, for the most part, they make all the big rules we follow. Most Triangulum likes following rules. There is no Emperor now. What rules do we follow? The families are free to pursue any research they deem fit under imperial law. If they break the imperial law, they answer to a House Crux tribunal. Other then that, it’s: follow objective logic for optimal decisions. What is Pythagoras? Pythagoras settles disputes and figures out our political stance. The Imperial law often does not mention or understand the things we are working with, so Pythagoras will interpret that into a stance we can follow. That’s always a safe bet - to follow what they say. But what is our stance as a House for the imperial election? ''' The sooner we get an Emperor, the better. Civil war is the worst possible outcome for everyone. '''Will Triangulum support Crux? We have yet to see possible candidates for the vote. No objective decision can be made. What is the House’s agenda? As long as the Imperial House does not interfere with our research, we will support The Empire. Which side are we on? We actually try not to take sides. Science should help every human. We will defend though. Do we see The Church in power? Certainly not. You can’t make religion the law. It’s not feasible. True, all laws lend some basic principles of morality from religion, but governing society is not what any religion should care about. What about synths? Our house created them. ''' We did not produce Synths, House Cygnus with the assistance of most talented AI Triangulum Families did, and now they are all dead. '''Do commoners become Triangulum nobility? It happened several times in our history. There are two renowned Triangulum Botanist families known for commoner roots, so it's rare. On the other hand, we are known to regularly embrace and reward accomplished commoners. We just do not title them. Category:Factions Category:Houses Minor Category:Noble Houses Category:House Triangulum